


What Makes A Man

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 资产望着向巴基亲昵撒娇的那头大恐龙，面色阴晴不定，他想，现在飞到西伯利亚，把九头蛇实验室里的那只大章鱼拖到这里，来吸引巴基的注意力，还来得及吗？





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文算是情绪宣泄产物，背景接A4，浩克星球队长+九头蛇队长×巴基，想看这两个史蒂乎和巴基相亲相爱，应该是轻松向的。
> 
> 要是撞梗，都是巧合orz
> 
> OOC可能有，不过也没关系，反正不会比A4 OOC。

-  
巴基接到山姆的紧急通讯时，还以为他们组队以来的第一个任务出了什么岔子。这次的目标是去一个反社会组织的基地窃取一份资料，对于两个经历了灭霸一战的士兵而言，实在算不上什么难事。首次出任务，本来巴基是想和山姆一起去的，但是对方拍了拍他的肩膀，意有所指道，或许你应该先整理好自己的心情。

是，史蒂夫回到了过去，与挚爱生活了一辈子，在几周前把盾牌托付给山姆，退休。那时他还笑着对他说“恭喜解脱”，自认为把不可言明的心思掩盖得完美无缺，却依旧被山姆发现了端倪。

 

“毕竟你知道。”山姆耸耸肩，“我从战场上下来后做过心理方面的研究。”

“不，我不知道。”巴基愣了一瞬，玩笑般回击道，“毕竟我和你也不是那么熟。”

山姆翻了个白眼，笑道：“谁说不是呢？”他整理好装备，踏上武装直升机，挥手道别：“别担心，有什么事我会通知你的。”

 

本以为一切顺利，可是两天后，巴基接到了山姆“大事不好”的消息。

定位仪器显示的是近海一片空旷的郊外，离任务地相距甚远。巴基不禁拧起了眉。弗瑞通知他们这个任务的危险等级是B，哪怕是吃着唱着歌打着混儿都能完成，要么是出了什么不可预料的情况——

巴基心念电转，把枪械刀具放进手提箱里，关闭，上锁，走出房门。

——要么就是他的新搭档太废物。

 

山姆还不知道自己在“废物”的边缘反复横跳，他现在正忙着在和一只恐龙大眼瞪小眼，并且毫不怀疑这头恐龙能像吃一块巧克力一样把他一口吞进肚子里。猛兽嘴中的血腥味儿铺面而来，利齿中残存的血肉几乎清晰可见。

他僵硬地扭过头去，望向盘腿坐在远处的大个子：“史蒂夫，认真的吗？霸王龙？！这他妈不是早几千万年前就灭绝了吗？”他几乎屏住了呼吸，以防被这个大家伙嘴中的血腥味儿淹没，顿了一下，又问道：“你不是和巴基说在佛罗里达州养老了吗？还有你现在的样子……”一身破旧的兽皮制服装，未曾修剪而绑起的长发，健壮匀称的身材，还有那年轻英俊的容颜，分明未曾老去。

听到某个特定的名字，史蒂夫猛然站起身来，他疾步走到山姆面前，抬手把恐龙的脑袋推开，带着满脸的惊讶与狂喜，“巴基，你说巴基？巴基还活着？”

“嘿，你这是怎么了，他当然还活着……”

突然，想到某种可能性，山姆蓦地止住话，怀疑的眼神落到面前这位金发蓝眼的大个子身上，“你不是这个世界的史蒂夫，对吧？”

还没等到对方的回答，山姆听到了另一个人的响动。他警觉地回过头去，却看到另一个史蒂夫朝他走过来，金发蓝眼，一身黑色紧身衣，胸口是张牙舞爪的九头蛇图案。刻意放缓的步伐轻飘飘地落在地上，像是一只盯上了猎物、缓慢潜行的野兽。

他面无表情地望向山姆，以一种漫不经心却又阴冷无比的语调，问道：“你刚才提到巴基了？”暗沉的目光让山姆想到涂满了鲜血的匕首与冰雪，又像是战场上的硝烟与枪支。

 

仿佛他不是带来死亡，就是死亡本身。

这个人危险至极。

 

山姆不动声色地退后了两步，本能性地想要避开那如同跗骨之蛆的眼神。

他觉得有些不可思议，或许是自己是误入了什么幻境，或许是谁又拿时空穿梭机器搞事情了。

这都什么破事？一个废土风格的史蒂夫养了只霸王龙，一个中二风格的史蒂夫加入了九头蛇？

 

不过——

山姆默念着这两个史蒂夫如出一辙的问题，有些幸灾乐祸地想，反正是巴恩斯的破事，不是我的。

 

-

巴基下了飞机，还没站稳，就看到一只巨大的恐龙朝着他猛冲过来。

这他妈是恐龙？这玩意儿不是早就灭绝了吗？

他皱起眉头，从腰间皮套里拔出手枪，打算给这东西的眼睛来上一下，还没上膛，就听到山姆在通讯器里喊道：“别动手！”

巴基顿了一下，犹豫的几秒钟已经足够那只远古生物大步向他奔来，停在他面前，带起的风吹乱了巴基的长发，他能嗅到食肉动物特有的腥气。体型差距造成的巨大压迫感让巴基整个人都紧张起来，他另一只手握紧了腰侧的匕首，不动声色道：“你什么意思，山姆？”

话音才落，恐龙用它那硕大的脑袋蹭了蹭巴基，然后伸出舌头，欢悦地糊了他一脸口水。

巴基：“……。”

山姆在通讯器里大笑出声：“就是这个意思。”

巴基推开恐龙的脑袋，没好气道：“威尔逊队长，我不知道养恐龙是你的新爱好还是恶作剧，我只知道，在接下来的日子里，你要倒霉……”他的声音突然顿住，目光落在前方的两个人身上，片刻，不可置信道：“史蒂夫？”

 

-

好吧，任何时期的史蒂夫都能吸引巴恩斯的注意力，更别提这次还是两个史蒂夫，还是不同风味儿的，巴恩斯估计连路都走不动。

山姆有些好笑地看着其中那个长发的史蒂夫疾步冲到巴基身边，紧紧抱住对方，像是遇到了一件失而复得的宝物，又哭又笑，全然不顾形象，还有只恐龙在旁边嗷呜呜。

这画面实在太美，不能直视。

 

“我已经失去你太久了，巴基……”他把脸埋在巴基的肩上，哭得有些喘，“他们都告诉我你死了，但是我们从未放弃寻找你，因为只有这样，我们才觉得未来尚在……”

山姆听得牙酸。

“……你还记得这位老伙计吗？”他指了指身侧的恐龙，露出一个怀念的笑，“我们在绿国边界的一个湖边捡到它的，当时它还瘦弱得像只小鸵鸟。你看，这么多年过去了，他已经比我们加起来都高了。”

 

巴基有些不知所措，这么多年来，他一直觉得世界上最难应付的有两种事物。一种是史蒂夫的拥抱，另一种是史蒂夫的眼泪。这下可好，凑齐了。虽然不太能听得懂这个史蒂夫在讲什么，然而他只能手足无措，轻声安抚：“没关系的，没关系，我的小史蒂薇，那些都过去了。”

然后长发史蒂夫哭得更厉害了。

 

山姆移开视线，好奇地看向另一个史蒂夫。那个危险份子正面色不善地望着抱在一起的两人，眼中翻滚的黑暗情绪令新上任的美国队长心惊胆战。

似乎是察觉了山姆的目光，他缓缓转过头，似笑非笑地望着山姆，胸前鲜红的九头蛇标志如同鲜血般缓慢流动。山姆心中一惊，寒意爬上脊背，慌忙移开了视线。

这位……可不太好办。他暗自忖度。

 

资产望着向巴基亲昵撒娇的那头大恐龙，还有抱着巴基的另一个自己，面色阴晴不定。他想，现在飞到西伯利亚，把九头蛇实验室里的那只大章鱼拖到这里，来吸引巴基的注意力，还来得及吗？

他敛下了自己的嫉恨的视线，暗自思索解决方法。那边，巴基安抚好了那个长头发的史蒂夫，朝他走了过来，于是资产把来不来得及的问题抛在了一边，遮掩好了情绪，朝他笑道：“巴基。”

对方望向他胸前的九头蛇标志，身体一僵，显得震惊又难过，他犹豫了一瞬，问道：“史蒂夫，你在九头蛇……”

资产攥住巴基的手，不动声色地用目光贪恋地描摹着对方的五官，打断了巴基的话：“你可以叫我‘资产’。”

巴基的表情更难过了。

 

资产有些焦躁，他不太懂如何安慰人，毕竟他向来才是那个说一不二的。于是他抿了一下嘴，问道：“你不喜欢我现在这个样子吗？”

“怎么会？”巴基摇了摇头，朝他温柔一笑，连眉眼都有了阳光的温度，“我只是心疼你……你在九头蛇一定受尽了折磨，小家伙。”

 

资产的目光飘忽了一瞬，决定还是不要告诉巴基自己才是九头蛇里折磨人的那一位。

山姆沉默不言，觉得当初瓦坎达的科学家最该解决的是巴基的史蒂夫滤镜，而不是他的洗脑词。

-  
TBC


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些雄狮会为了争夺同一片领土大打出手，而有些雄狮会为了守护同一片领土而结为同盟。

-  
金属臂可以量产，盾牌可以量产，现在史蒂夫罗杰斯也可以量产了吗？尼克·弗瑞屈起手指扣了扣桌子，端起一杯咖啡，视线在面前几人身上扫了一圈，又瞥了一眼窗外卧在地上，闭目养神的恐龙，“这可真是个大问题，不是吗？”他盯着山姆，挑了挑眉，“不会是斯克鲁人那群老朋友吧？”

“斯克鲁人？那是什么？”山姆不懂弗瑞是什么意思，他思索了片刻，整理一下语言，“任务结束后，班纳联系了我，他探测到这处有巨大的磁场波动，委托我来这里调查，然后……”他耸耸肩，“就是现在你看到的这样。”

他瞥了一眼巴基和他身边的两人，在心里翻了个白眼，低声道：“班纳说，即使是尽量把那几颗石头归还到之前的时间点，但是毕竟不是原来那个，所造成的细小误差仍能在未来产生蝴蝶效应。”

而这两个史蒂夫就是蝴蝶效应带来的结果。

他们现在在尼克·弗瑞的私人飞机里。好在这处远郊荒无人烟，树木也少得可怜，不知道是不是因为战后修复还没有覆盖到这里，不过这也使得飞机得以顺利落地。凭内里的装潢，山姆都能估算出弗瑞在职期间的不菲收入。

显然巴基没心思注意机舱内精巧的装饰与高级的仪器，两个史蒂夫坐在他身侧，一个搂着他的肩，一个握着他的手，都是格外亲密的姿态。透过薄薄的衣料，他几乎能感受到对方的体温。这让他想起几年前在瓦坎达生活的日子，那时也有一群初生的羊不厌其烦地黏在他身边。

但这可和被那些动物黏着不一样，这可是史蒂夫，他默默放在心尖上几十年的人。

如果思维可以具象化的话，那他现在的脑子里一定都是布满锈迹的齿轮，别提流畅运作了，连动一下都困难至极。

他艰难地从一团混乱的思绪里分出几分清明，有些问道：“那时空穿越对他们的身体有影响吗？”

尼克·弗瑞摇摇头，示意他也不太清楚。

而山姆……山姆的表情像是吃了一颗没有成熟的李子。

 

-

“好了，罗杰斯先生们，方便的话能否告知我你们是怎么来到这里的？”前神盾局局长扬声问道，“我好替你们咨询一下，怎么把你们送回去。”

“我不回去。”

“我不方便。”

斩钉截铁异口同声，十分不给面子。

行吧，任何一个史蒂夫都没给过他面子。尼克·弗瑞静默片刻，觉得这两个史蒂夫比之前那个还要难搞。他决定晓之以情动之以理，“你们不属于这个世界。如果不能回去，那么原先的世界必然受到影响，末日都有可能。你们也不想看到世界一片混乱、民众苦不堪言吧？”

扎着长发的史蒂夫思索了一下，诚实道：“我那个世界受到伽马射线的影响，死了很多人，剩下那些人中，我又杀了大部分，现在估计不剩什么了吧。”他面色平静，仿佛在谈论昨天晚上的食物，似是丝毫没注意到自己说了什么惊世骇俗的话。

山姆倒吸一口冷气，他本以为这个史蒂夫才是更加安全的那个。

巴基也吃了一惊，“这不像你的作风，史蒂夫。”

“都是些该死之人。”他这样安慰他，思绪却飘到了那时——

荒芜的土地，稀疏的草木，拿着兵器的敌人，他拿着盾牌，身边只有那只猛兽。这就是他失去巴基后所剩下的所有。是，胸前有星星的人皆为勇士，而这么认为的人却已不在他身边。最痛苦的那段时日，他对着胸前的星星发誓，若是有人敢伤害巴基，他会毁了那片土地。

最后的最后，巴基没能回来，他仍然孤身一人。

而履行誓言，向来是种美德。

 

弗瑞不自在地咳嗽了一声，显然是也没能预料到这个回答。但是看着史蒂夫那副理所当然的表情，他只能尴尬地喝了一口咖啡，别开眼，看向另一位：“你呢？来自九头蛇的史蒂夫？”

然后他被巴基警告性地瞪了一眼。

资产露出一个状若无辜的笑：“我记不得了。”他的视线落在了弗瑞的咖啡杯上，上面印的是神盾局的标识，格外刺眼。

尼克·弗瑞、神盾局……哦，神盾局。

九头蛇的领导者将巴基的手握得更紧了些，心中腾起警觉与杀意，面上却丝毫不显，对于弗瑞的话也没放在心上。世界末日，那和他有什么关系？他心中冷笑。在他的带领下，九头蛇早已控制了世界各地，只剩神盾局在负隅顽抗，激不起什么水花，但是烦人得很，就像一只苍蝇，你不抓住它，它便在你耳边嗡嗡乱叫，着实令人厌恶。

巴基觉得自己的手被攥得有点疼，只当史蒂夫是想起了九头蛇遭遇，于是轻声安慰他：“想不起来就不要想了，我知道那种感觉，挺折磨人的。”他把这个史蒂夫当成了一个受尽九头蛇折磨的小可怜。

弗瑞翻了个白眼，想拜托巴恩斯中士收一收他那不合时宜的保护欲。

山姆眼观鼻鼻观心，认认真真喝咖啡，仿佛能喝出一朵花来。

 

“我觉得你们还是先去瓦坎达呆着比较好，国王陛下会帮这个忙的。”弗瑞扣了扣桌子，下了定论。“且不说你想不想看到新闻媒体通篇播报有多个史蒂夫罗杰斯的消息，单就外面那只大家伙，就能引起世界性的骚乱。”

“但是我和山姆的任务……”巴基有些犹豫，才合作一周就抛下搭档实在是不太好。

山姆眼都不眨迅速接话：“我一个人可以的。”可以得不能再可以了。

“就当是提前放了你的年假。”弗瑞笑起来，拿出通讯器，给特查拉发了消息，收到回复后，他抬眼望向巴基，“接你们的运输机一小时后到，但是在那之前……”他指了指资产，“我想和这个史蒂夫聊两句。”

 

-

他们走出弗瑞的私人飞机，来到稍远的一棵矮树旁站定，弗瑞点上一支烟，看着火光明明灭灭，谁也没有说话，冷肃的沉默在两人之间蔓延。

最终还是弗瑞率先开了口：“你真的不知道你为什么来到这里吗，史蒂夫？”

资产冷笑一声，没有回答他的问题，“尼克·弗瑞，神盾局局长，洞察计划的主要推动者，想知道在我的那个世界，你的结局是什么吗？”他摸了摸腰间的配枪，声音压得极低，语速放缓，直视着弗瑞，充满恶意又兴致勃勃，像是在观察一只待宰的羊。“洞察计划被九头蛇完全掌控，他们消除了世界上的所有潜在危险，而你——死在了我的枪口下。”

 

尼克·弗瑞刚想张口，就被资产打断：“我知道你想说什么，我的回答是——不可能。我费尽心思，不惜一切代价来到这里，就没有回去的打算。” 他交叉双臂放在胸前，目光在弗瑞的眼罩上环绕了一圈，“如果有人敢强迫我离开巴基，我就把他的眼睛挖出来塞到他的嘴里。”

弗瑞面色十分复杂，他沉默了片刻，道：“看来我们之间有点误会。”他顿了一下，似乎是有点犹豫，“其实我想告诉你，这个世界的九头蛇已经亡了。”

资产：…………？？

弗瑞打量了一下对方的脸色，贴心补充道：“是这个世界的你干的。”

 

不知道为什么，巴基觉得和弗瑞谈完话回来之后的史蒂夫有点生气，还有点委屈。

 

-

抵达瓦坎达时，当地时间已近傍晚。特查拉忙着处理政事，只是派人过来打了个招呼，说是明天再邀请他们参加晚宴。

表达了对陛下的谢意之后，巴基回到了之前他住的地方，特查拉应该是吩咐过让人打扫了屋子，灰尘与落叶都清理得干干净净。那只恐龙被安置在了屋后的林子里，食物也已准备周全。

巴基掀开帘子，走进屋内，看着熟悉的装饰与家具，突然有种恍如隔世的感觉。

跟过来的山姆看了一圈屋内的装饰，吹了声口哨，“一张床，三个人。”他瞥了巴基一眼，“这可怎么办呀~”尾音绕得九曲十八弯，巴基的脸热起来，一脚踢向他，“明天和特查拉商量完正事，你就赶快滚蛋。”

山姆大笑着闪开巴基的脚，朝外面溜去，远远地抛下一句话，“我去欣赏一下瓦坎达的美景，有事别喊我！”

巴基笑着摇了摇头，转过身去，看到两个史蒂夫眼巴巴地望着他，于是心中一软，问道：“你们想吃点什么吗？”

“都可以。”他们异口同声地回答，连温柔的语气都如出一辙。

 

-

资产抱着一堆谷物，站在羊圈前，内心是迷茫的。

他本来想帮巴基的忙，但是不小心摔了两个碗一个锅之后，被对方不由分说地塞了一篮子饲料，让他来看看羊圈里的羊怎么样了。

羊有什么好看的。他把篮子放在地上，盘腿坐下，百无聊赖地支着下巴，有些烦闷。

能有巴基好看吗？

一只小羊欢悦地奔到资产身边，好奇地盯着他瞧。

“我知道你们这种小东西……”他低声道，露出嫌弃厌恶的表情，“撒旦的化身。顶着一副可爱的面貌，用伪装的外表来欺瞒众人，实则不服管教，连主人都不放在眼里。”

小羊用脚踩了踩资产的靴子，开始啃他的脚尖。

“你在干什么？脆弱的物种，脖颈能被人轻而易举地折断，遇到危险除了逃跑便一无所知，只能受人类庇护，却逃不了被宰杀的命运，简直愚蠢又可笑。”

小羊用脑袋蹭了蹭资产的手，软软地冲他咩了一声。

资产沉默了片刻，伸出手去，揉了揉小羊的脑袋。

笑声在身后响起，资产连头也没回，也丝毫不觉得自己刚才的行为是否尴尬，“是巴基让你来找我的？”

史蒂夫“嗯”了一声，“要喝果汁吗？”他举起手中的杯子示意，“瓦坎达特产，挺好喝的。我觉得你会喜欢。”

资产转过身去，盯着另一个史蒂夫看了一会儿，然后接过杯子，说了句“谢谢”。

 

-

山姆是带着一副见了鬼了的表情进门的。

他整理了一下语言，平复了一下心情，还是觉得有些不可思议：“巴基，你敢信吗，我看到那两个史蒂夫在外面相谈甚欢。”

巴基在忙着把晚饭装盘，听到山姆的话，好奇问道：“他们都是史蒂夫，难道你还觉得他们能打起来吗？”

山姆确实觉得他们会打起来，或者对彼此爱答不理。他对自己的洞察力很有自信，这两位可都不是什么善茬儿，还对巴恩斯怀有浓烈的爱恋与占有欲，就像是两头领地意识极强的雄狮狭路相逢，怎么看都与“和睦相处”这个词无缘。

山姆确实不知道一件事。

有些雄狮会为了争夺同一片领土大打出手，而有些雄狮会为了守护同一片领土而结为同盟。

-  
TBC


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看着特查拉与巴基相谈甚欢，资产心里有点不是滋味，他小声嘀咕，语声满含不屑与酸意：“瓦坎达很有钱？能有我之前世界的九头蛇有钱吗？”
> 
> 站在一旁的长发史蒂夫友情提示：“你清醒一点，这个世界的九头蛇已经亡了十年了。”

-

吃过饭，整理过房间，安置好了一切，巴基却对今晚如何睡觉犯了难。

房间里只有一张床，算得上宽敞，但是对于三个人一起睡觉而言几乎没有实施的可能性。其实仓库里还有一张折叠床，可以用得上，但是谁和谁一起睡显然是一个大问题。

两个结成盟友的史蒂夫现在见色忘义、反目成仇，一人占着巴基的一只胳膊，用坚定不移的眼神表达想要他一起睡的决心。

“不然……”巴基思索道，“你们两个一起睡，我去睡折叠床？”

屋内一阵沉默。

两个史蒂夫同时露出一个一言难尽的复杂表情。

巴基笑出声，拍了拍两人的肩，“你们两个先去洗个澡，床的事我来想办法。”他转身去衣柜里翻出两套衣物，指了指门外，“南面不远处有条河，平时没什么人到那里去，瓦坎达的气温总是居高不下，洗个澡，换身衣服会舒服一点。如果不想用冷水的话，旁边那间屋子里有淋浴室，热水很充足。”

两个史蒂夫对视一眼，心照不宣地把淋浴室留给了巴基。

 

折叠床有些高，为了满足三个人一起睡的需求，不得不锯掉一部分床脚。并排放在原本的床旁边，防止松动，用铁丝把两张床的床腿绑在了一起，上面横铺上了一层垫子，一种不伦不类的风格。不过他们应该不会介意的，巴基这样心想，脸上带上了笑意。

他把两位史蒂夫扔在椅子上的衣物捡起来，打算扔到用于盥洗的衣物篮里，上面似乎还残存着他们的体温。巴基有点不自在，换衣服时，两个史蒂夫丝毫没有隐私的自觉，直接在他面前脱得精光，他不得不移开视线，想些别的什么东西来转移自己的注意力。

他抖了抖黑色的紧身衣，说实话，史蒂夫一身黑色倒是挺好看的，九头蛇在这方面的审美倒是格外优秀。一个小东西掉在了地上，他弯下身，打算把它捡起来，却在看到它的那一刻僵住。

巴基若有所思地皱起眉，盯着它看了好一会儿，然后敛下了眼，露出了一个复杂的笑。

 

他当然知道这个小东西。

那是一个破碎的时空穿越装置，但是看起来被人刻意捏坏了。

 

-

两人回来后，发现为了倒时差的巴基已经睡熟了。

他应该是才洗完澡，头发半干，松松软软地搭在枕头上。黑色的背心与休闲短裤，露出肌肉匀称的胳膊，腰部线条清晰可见。两个史蒂夫呼吸一窒，谁都没有出声。

片刻，长发史蒂夫移开黏在巴基身上的目光，望了资产一眼，出声讽刺道：“你的眼神都快把巴基的衣服扒下来了。”

资产哼了一声，回望过去，反唇相讥道：“是吗？你的口水要滴到我的脚上了。”

仿佛一涉及到巴基相关，两个史蒂夫就成了长不大的孩子，处处都要争个高下出来。不过也仅限于此了，毕竟他们都不想与另一个世界的自己交恶。于是两个史蒂夫同时别开了直视的目光，一人选了巴基一侧，躺到了床上。

倒不是他们不想做点什么，只是他们都已经失去巴基太久了，久到连与他睡在一起都觉得心满意足，失而复得的状态下，肉体层面的需求就目前而言反而没有那么重要。

 

山姆第二天来的时候，看到地上散落的被截断的床腿，面色诡异至极。

他犹豫半晌，终究没能忍住心中的好奇心，神神秘秘地凑到巴基身边，悄悄问他：“你们昨天晚上这么激烈的吗？”

巴基昨天晚上被迫左拥右抱，热得要死，不是很想理他。

 

-

他们终于见到了特查拉，年轻的黑豹经过多场战役的打磨，愈发有了国王的威严与气派。

“又见面了，巴恩斯中士。”特查拉同巴基握了下手，朝他眨眨眼，“我还是觉得白狼更这个称呼为顺口。”

“您当然可以这么称呼，陛下。”巴基露出些微笑意，“又要麻烦您收留我了。”

“谈不上收留，说是聘用更为恰当。”特查拉摆了摆手，“你能留在这里正好。瓦坎达现世之后，有些组织蠢蠢欲动，想制造事端牟利。我身为国王不太好亲自处理，可能需要你的帮助。”

巴基露出疑惑的神情，一旁山姆凑过来补充解释道：“我们已经和弗瑞商量过了，平时的任务我来就可以，弗瑞手下还有些能人，实在缺少人手了再通知你，又不是非要留在美国才算维护和平。”他顿了一下，瞥了一眼不远处的两个史蒂夫，揶揄道：“虽然我觉得你能安抚住这两个史蒂夫就已经是维和壮举了。”

巴基面无表情道：“我觉得你现在登上飞机回美国，还能赶上一顿下午茶。”

“下午茶哪有围观三角恋有意思？”

“确实，新任美国队长只顾看戏擅离职守也很有意思。”

这是在给他扣帽子了，山姆觉得好笑，朝他做了一个鬼脸，“是是是，我该走了，免得在这里打扰某人的三人蜜月！”

 

一旁的国王陛下看完了整场好戏，终于得以插嘴，“白狼，应付的工资不必担心，有什么需求尽管提，瓦坎达很乐意为它的守卫者效劳。”

巴基犹豫了一下，问道：“能给我的屋子换张床，再装个空调吗？”

特查拉：……昨天晚上这么激烈的吗？

 

不远处，看着特查拉与巴基相谈甚欢，资产心里有点不是滋味，他小声嘀咕，语声满含不屑与酸意：“瓦坎达很有钱？能有我之前世界的九头蛇有钱吗？”

站在一旁的长发史蒂夫友情提示：“你清醒一点，这个世界的九头蛇已经亡了十年了。”

巴基走过来时，发现资产有点委屈，又刚巧听到最后一句话，觉得九头蛇真的是害人不浅，给史蒂夫留下这么重的心理阴影，于是安慰资产道：“放心，史蒂夫，九头蛇以后都不会再出现了，我保证。”

不知道为什么，巴基觉得史蒂夫更委屈了。

 

-

晚宴是在瓦坎达的皇宫举行的，高耸如云的建筑配上厚重精巧的装饰，无不在彰显这个国家的雄厚财力。山姆没打算参加晚宴，毕竟新上任的美国队长除了执行各种任务，还要应付数不尽的媒体与发布会。

前方由护卫队队长奥克耶带路，巴基走得稍微靠前，在和她聊天，时不时回头望一下后方的两个史蒂夫。

资产环视了一圈，心中暗自惊异。

在那个世界，关于瓦坎达这个国家有一些神秘传说，他也曾派九头蛇的情报人员去打探过瓦坎达的消息，但是这个国家就像是被一堵密不透风的城墙包围，他派出的人都是无功而返，久而久之，他便放弃了。

现在看来，这个国家的领导者倒是有些手段。

望着脚下锃亮的振金地板，资产思索了一会儿，低声问身边的人：“你说，劝特查拉弃善从恶、加入九头蛇的可能性有多大？”

另一个史蒂夫连眼神都没施舍给他一个，毫不留情道：“你可拉倒吧。”

 

宴会上皆是熟人，奥克耶，苏芮，娜吉雅，拉曼达，都是和巴基见过面的，想必是特查拉特意安排了，为了避免陌生人太多使得客人过于拘谨。准备的食物大多都是瓦坎达本地佳肴，但也预备了些美国特产，看样子是费了一番心思。

苏芮小公主显然对于两个史蒂夫好奇极了，她端着一杯果汁凑到了长发史蒂夫身边，问道：“你们是怎么来到这里的？时空穿越，我当然知道，我只是好奇，是谁提供的帮助，我一定要和他交个朋友。”

正在一旁试吃瓦坎达点心的史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“我也不是很清楚，你不如去问问另一个史蒂夫？”

苏芮悄悄打量了一下资产，他正跟在巴基身边，盯着巴基瞧，仿佛对周围的一切事物都毫不在意。“说实话，我不太敢。”小公主苦恼地皱起眉，“虽然我几乎什么人都不怕，除了生气时候的我哥，那个史蒂夫在白狼身边看起来也很无害，但是总让我有些忌惮，怕他什么时候冷不丁地给我一枪。”她停顿了一下，欲言又止：“虽然我现在很想去问问白狼，他的记忆恢复得怎么样了，但是那么一个危险人物在场……”

聪明的人总是对着危险有着天生的直觉，趋利避害的本能比战斗力更有用。史蒂夫失笑，安慰她道：“你帮了巴基，他自然不会对你动手。”他带着苏芮朝巴基他们走去，“走吧，和他打个招呼，不然就凭他那种差劲的性格，在这个世界一辈子也交不到一个朋友。”

“你难道不是他的朋友吗？”苏芮好奇道。“毕竟你们是不同宇宙的同一个人。”

史蒂夫的步伐稍微顿了一下，面不改色道，“差不多吧，不过更准确而言，我和他是情敌。”

苏芮惊呼了一声，似是恍然大悟，“也是，毕竟这里只有一个白狼。”可是……她有些疑惑，会有人关心自己的情敌没有朋友吗？

 

此时他们已经走到了巴基和资产的身边，资产刚好听到“白狼”这个名字，问道：“白狼？那是巴基在这里的代称？”

巴基接过了话，柔声道：“瓦坎达的孩子们这么喊我，大概是第一次见到白人吧。”

黑豹、白狼……资产默念了几遍，内心又泛起一股子醋意，颇有些不是滋味地问苏芮：“瓦坎达人都喜欢给人起代称吗？”

苏芮被资产冷硬的语调吓了一跳，不明白自己哪里踩了这位史蒂夫的雷点，她往另一个史蒂夫身后缩了缩，小心翼翼道：“也不是所有人，只有那些特性鲜明的人，我们喜欢用代称。”

巴基第一次知道这件事，被激起了好奇心，问她：“这两个史蒂夫的代号会是什么呢？”

苏芮用一种“白狼害我”的悲壮眼神望了巴基一眼，“这位……”她指了指长发的史蒂夫，“我们会喊他‘金狮’、‘白狮’或者其他和狮子有关的称呼。而这位……”她深吸了一口气，破罐破摔道：“很大程度上，我们会喊他‘黑曼巴’。”

“你是在嘲讽我冷血动物吗？”

巴基笑出声来，安慰面色有些难看的资产，顺便给苏芮解围：“其实我觉得黑曼巴蛇挺好看的，真的。”

“没错，是挺好看的。”另一个史蒂夫搭腔，“也就比九头蛇少了八个脑袋。”

 

巴基觉得这个史蒂夫根本不像安慰人，倒像是在给人伤口上撒盐。

 

-

TBC


	4. 4

现在的巴基很少做梦，或者说，完整的梦。年少时的布鲁克林太过久远，他几乎回忆不起来；成为冬兵的那段时日又太过痛苦，加上瓦坎达的脑部治疗，他的潜意识不允许他回忆；找回自我之后的现代生活又略显平淡，对灭霸一战的记忆也只有那些丑陋的外星生物，他也没有丝毫回忆的兴趣。于是睡觉便成了安闲之事，唯独这次不同。

他久违地梦到了他在布鲁克林上学期间，坐在自己的座位旁，听前方的老师讲课，甚至连问题都在梦中清晰可闻：“What makes a man?”

再之后是他入伍后，烈日当头在军队的训练中，长官大声训斥：“What makes a soldier?”

然后光影褪去，他被困在九头蛇的洗脑仪器中，身前的监管者拿着红皮记录本问他：“What makes a weapon?”

接下来色调化为温暖，阳光透过巨大的落地窗洒下一地碎金，他躺在软椅上，负责治疗的苏芮抱着个仪器打打敲敲，好奇问道：“What makes you?”

前几个问题一闪而过，他来不及抓住与思考，连答案都模糊不清，唯独最后一个问题长久停留，他几乎能感受到回音在空旷的室内回荡。梦中的情境太过真实，面对苏芮的目光，保持沉默并不是礼貌的行为，于是他回答道：“It's not what. It's who.”

“So who is who?”

 

巴基是被人喊醒的，睁眼就看到长发的史蒂夫坐在床边，担忧地望着他：“你没事吧，巴基？”他握住巴基的手，“我听到你在睡觉的时候喊‘Steve’了，是做噩梦了吗？”他的头发都没来及扎起来，散落在肩膀上，显然是没洗漱完就赶过来的。

巴基显然还没有完全清醒，他撑起身体坐起来，盯着史蒂夫看了好一会儿，答非所问道：“怪不得山姆说男人都有长发情结，我可算体会到了，你果然留长发也很好看。”

调戏来的猝不及防，长发的史蒂夫有点招架不住，他干咳一声，强行把话题拉回正轨：“你梦到什么了？”

巴基低下头，目光落到他们交握的双手上，摇了摇头，“一些往事而已。”没有打算多言，他抬头环视一周，没看到另一个人的身影，询问道：“他呢？”

心里大致有了计较，史蒂夫贴心地没有多问。

“喂恐龙去了。”他指了指屋后，瞧了瞧巴基的脸色，好心补充道：“还提着一只羊。”

 

巴基蓦地睁大了眼。

 

-

巴基抱着一腔沉痛心情来到屋后的树林，打算给自己的羊收尸。到了预设的案发现场才发现悲剧没有上演，资产抱着一只还没成年的小羊盘腿坐在地上，正在和恐龙进行一场单方面的人身攻击。

“我知道你这种生物……来自远古，却徒有其表，空有一副强大的身躯，脑子还没有苹果大，智商甚至比不上我手中这只羊。除了杀戮就是繁殖，没有丝毫感情可言，皮肤冷硬，摸起来手感差劲极了，肉看起来也难吃得很，根本没有丝毫用处，留在地球就是消耗资源……”

这只恐龙听得懂人话，然而说不了人话，又觉得打不过眼前的人类，只能委屈得嗷呜叫。

为了制止这一场言语上的迫害行为，巴基哭笑不得地走过去，把资产从地上拉起来，顺便把他手中的羊顺到了自己手里，无奈道：“你就别欺负它了。” 另一个史蒂夫慢悠悠地跟着巴基走过来，顺口接了一句：“如果你不想和我打一架的话。”

资产有些不甘心地瞪了恐龙一眼，显然对于巴基为它说话的行为十分不满，可是他又没办法对巴基生气，只能凑上去向巴基索要了一个拥抱。巴基身上很好闻，带着沐浴液草木青香的味道，紧密的拥抱让巴基怀里的羊倔强地“咩”了一声，结果被资产毫不留情地拎出来扔到了地上。

 

长发史蒂夫嗤笑了一声，但是显然巴基的拥抱有着超乎寻常的魔力，心情愉悦的资产现在懒得和他计较，甚至提议巴基要不要试着骑一下恐龙。

“我记得那是我和巴基一起养的。”长发的史蒂夫凉声提醒道。

资产挑衅般对他笑了笑，“所以我让巴基去试一试。”

长发的史蒂夫被噎了一口，巴基在一旁笑出了声。

 

-

“说真的，为什么我们不合作重建九头蛇呢？”资产似是自言自语，又像是在说给另一个史蒂夫听，“两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，哈，别说九头蛇，连神盾局都能重建。”

“我觉得现在挺好的。”史蒂夫注视着恐龙背上满怀新奇的巴基，“世界和平，一切安好。”

“九头蛇统治下一样可以做到这一点。”资产挑了挑眉，意有所指地望向巴基，“而且你不觉得……把自己心爱的事物置于自己的掌中，会令你更加安心？”

“不觉得。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁。

资产怒道：“你就不能有点事业心吗！”

史蒂夫轻笑一声，摇了摇头：“有巴基就够了。”

资产恨恨地咬咬牙，发现自己竟然无法反驳，他沉默了片刻，最后只能无奈地叹了口气，“你说得对。”

有巴基就够了。

 

资产扯了几根草，正打算把稍微跑远的小羊诱回来，突然发现旁边的人身体突然紧绷，像是遇到什么威胁，他好奇问道：“怎么了？”

另一个史蒂夫没有答话，目光如炬，落在远处的一棵树下。资产顺着他的视线好奇地望过去，只看到一个头发花白的老头，拄着拐杖，似乎在那里站了有一会儿了。

“那是谁？”资产觉得那人有点眼熟，余光瞥见巴基也朝那人走过去了。

长发的史蒂夫没有回答，只是静静地望着前方，皱起了眉，出声道：“你不是要重建九头蛇吗？我可以现在就提交入职申请。”

资产：……你这人打脸速度也太快了吧？？？

 

-

巴基没想到会再次见到史蒂夫，这个世界的。

他正陪着恐龙在林间穿梭，玩得兴起，抬头便看到史蒂夫站在远处的一棵树下，吃了一惊，差点没掌握好平衡。他爬下恐龙的背，拍了拍它的脑袋，让它自己回去，然后转身，朝史蒂夫走过去，笑着打了个招呼：“好久不见，史蒂夫，佛罗里达州的风景怎么样？”

年老的史蒂夫依然精神矍铄，“一定要说的话，还不错，除了鳄鱼农场实在无聊得很。”他停了一下，视线在离开的恐龙身上一扫而过，问道：“你还好吗，巴基？我听山姆说了……”

巴基摆了摆手，打断了他的话：“我知道你想说什么，史蒂夫，责任不在你。他们两个来到这个世界也并非是因为你归还宝石时出了什么错……”

他抬手将自己脸侧的头发拨开，温柔地望着眼前这个他过去悄悄爱了几十年的人，“世事总是难以预料，不是吗？”他冲史蒂夫眨眨眼，“我该庆幸来的是两个史蒂夫，而不是两个皮尔斯或者交叉骨。”

他们一起笑出了声。

 

“已经快中午了。趁现在，联络特查拉，说不定还能蹭一次皇家午餐。上次和灭霸打架的时候可没空吃饭。”

“你不一起吗，巴基？”史蒂夫询问道。

“Not this time.”他冲史蒂夫笑了一笑，柔声拒绝。

史蒂夫定定地看着他，片刻，露出释然的笑，“好吧，好吧，我去体验皇家生活了。”他顿了一顿，说了句“再见”。

巴基目送着他走出林子，敛下了眼，心中某片缺失的地方渐渐愈合。

这应该是他们最后一次见面了，他想。

 

转过身，他朝另外两个史蒂夫走去，他们还在等他一起吃午餐。

 

=

END

 

资产：我吃完午饭就起草九头蛇重建方案！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了，虽然分了四章但其实还只是万字短篇orz 非常感谢大家的厚爱，评论我都有看，感觉比正文有趣XD 磕cp开心最重要，请接下来也要继续支持stucky！


End file.
